The Thirteen Years of Seperation
by pheobeobia
Summary: A lot happens in a week. A lot more can happen in nine months. Of course, they haven't seen each other for thirteen years. The guilt eats at her heart every time she sees her face. This isn't going to be easy.
1. Little Orphan Annie

Disclaimer: I do not Own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

A/N: Yet another idea came to my head and I could not put it off until I started writing. I don't feel that this one will be too long. Though, it won't be a one-shot.

The thirteen year-old smiled and ran over to her chaperone

"Ms. P, how did you think the audition went?" Beth asked. Emma smiled.

"Wonderful of course," Emma smiled.

"Miss Pillsbury? What are you doing here?" an angelic voice called out. Emma turned around. A gorgeous young thing stared at her. The girl couldn't be more than twenty-nine and looked twenty-six. Her blond hair was curled up.

"Quinn?" Emma asked. Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Yes,"

"I'm here for auditions," Emma said.

"Oh, the director wanted to speak to me. I've already been cast, so I do hope your audition goes well," Quinn said.

"Oh, I'm not auditioning…I'm chaperoning," Emma said. Quinn looked at Beth and smiled, unknowing.

"You're auditioning for Annie?" Quinn murmured. Beth nodded.

"Why don't you go tell your friends about your audition, I'll be out in a minute," Emma said. Beth nodded and ran out.

"She's gorgeous," Quinn said.

"She's an orphan," Emma murmured.

"What?" Quinn gasped.

"Her mother died when she was so young. Her voice has gotten her so far in life though. Poor little Beth," Emma sighed. Quinn's head snapped up.

"What did you say her name was?" Quinn asked.

"Beth. Beth Drizzle Corcoran. We are lucky to know her name," Emma admitted.

"Didn't Mr. Schue tell you anything?" Quinn yelped.

"What?"

"Beth Drizzle was my daughter's name and then Shelby Corcoran adopted her!" Quinn said, trembling. Emma covered her mouth.

"Oh my god. You mean that Beth is yours?" Emma asked. Quinn nodded. Emma and Quinn walked outside.

"Beth, sing us a song," One of the little kids implored.

Beth smiled and stared to sing 'Tomorrow". Quinn teared up.

"That's my little girl," she said under her breath.

_MINE._


	2. Old Friends

A/N: I double uploaded the chapter because it replaced all of the Annies with Beth and I had to fix it. Sorry.

Quinn had gotten the part of Grace Farrell in Annie and Beth had gotten the part of Annie. Quinn was watching rehearsal.

_It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!_

BETH:_  
'Steada treated,_

[ORPHANS:_  
We get tricked!_

BETH:_  
'Steada kisses,_

ORPHANS: _  
We get kicked!  
_  
ALL: _  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!_

BETH: _  
Cotton blankets,  
_  
ORPHANS:_  
'Steada of wool!_

BETH: _  
Empty Bellies_

ORPHANS:_  
'Steada of full!  
_  
ALL: _  
It's the hard-knock life!  
_

BETH: _  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?  
_  
ORPHANS: _  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!_

ORPHANS: _  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
_

ORPHANS: _  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.  
_  
BETH: _  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!  
_  
ALL: _  
From all the crying' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhh!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow__ life__!_

MOLLY: _  
Santa Clause we never see_

BETH:

_Santa Clause__, what's that?  
Who's he?_

ALL: _  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage! _

Quinn flinched at that line.

MOLLY: _  
(Making a whistling sound and imitating Miss. Hannigan)  
You'll stay up till this dump shines  
like the top of the Chrysler Building._

ORPHANS: _  
Yank the whiskers from her chin  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
Make her drink a Mickey Finn  
I love you, Miss Hannigan_

ALL: _  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!_

Beth sang it perfectly, much like the original production. The little girl that played Molly and Beth got along perfectly.

"Miss Fabray," the director said.

"Yes, Rich?" Quinn asked.

"We want a demonstration of how to project, can you sing for us?" Rich asked. He had worked with Quinn before.

"Sure," Quinn shrugged. She nodded to the band.

_Well, it's Gabriel, Gabriel playin'!  
Gabriel, Gabriel saying  
"Will you be ready to go  
When I blow my horn?"_

_Oh, blow, Gabriel, blow,  
Go on and blow, Gabriel, blow!  
I've been a sinner, I've been a scamp,  
But now I'm willing to trim my lamp,  
So blow, Gabriel, blow!_

_Oh, I was low, Gabriel, low,  
Mighty low, Gabriel, low.  
But now since I have seen the light,  
I'm good by day and I'm good by night,  
So blow, Gabriel, blow!_

_Once I was headed for hell,  
Once I was headed for hell;  
But when I got to Satan's door  
I heard you blowing on your horn once more,  
So I said, "Satan, farewell!"_

_And now I'm all ready to fly,  
Yes, to fly higher and higher!  
'Cause I've gone through brimstone  
And I've been through the fire,  
And I purged my soul  
And my heart too,  
So climb up the mountaintop  
And start to blow, Gabriel, blow  
_  
[ALL]_  
Come on and blow, Gabriel, blow!  
_  
Quinn: _  
I want to join your happy band  
And play all day in the Promised Land.  
So blow, Gabriel, blow!  
Come on you scamps, get up you sinners!  
You're all too full of expensive dinners.  
Stand up on your lazy feet and sing!_

[ALL]_  
Blow, Gabriel, blow, (Blow, Gabriel!)  
Go on and blow, Gabriel, blow. (Blow, Gabriel!)  
I've been a sinner, I've been a scamp,  
But now I'm willing to trim my lamp,  
So blow, Gabriel, blow._

_I was low, Gabriel, low, (Low, Gabriel!)  
Mighty low, Gabriel, low.  
But now since that I have seen the light  
I'm good by day and I'm good by night  
So blow, Gabriel, blow.  
_  
Quinn:_  
Once I was headed for hell,  
Once I was headed for hell;  
But when I got to Satan's door  
I heard you blowing on your horn once more,  
So I said, "Satan, farewell!"_

_And now I'm all ready to fly,  
Yes, to fly higher and higher!  
'Cause I've gone through brimstone  
And I've been through the fire,  
And I purged my soul  
And my heart too,  
So climb up the mountaintop  
And start to blow, Gabriel, blow  
_  
[ALL]_  
Go on and blow, Gabriel, blow!  
_  
Quinn: _  
I want to join your happy band  
And play all day in the Promised Land.  
So blow, Gabriel!  
Go on and...  
Blow, Gabriel, blow  
Blow, Gabriel, blow  
Blow, Gabriel, blow  
I wanna join your happy band  
And play all day in the Promised Land,  
So blow, Gabriel, blow, Gabriel, blow, Gabriel, blow!_

"Quinn knew I could count you," Rich said.

"Miss Fabray, can I have your autograph?" a voice asked. Quinn spun around to come face to face with a man.

"Whoa. Finn Hudson," Quinn breathed.

"Hey Quinn. I heard that Beth is in this production too. Does she know?" Finn asked.

"No. Finn, she's an orphan now," Quinn murmured.

"Oh my god. Quinn I'm so sorry," Finn said. Quinn shrugged him off.

"You still want that autograph?" she asked teasingly.

"Sure,"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather get one from your girlfriend, Rachel?" Quinn asked, keeping the disgust out of her voice.

"She probably _will_ be angry if I bring home an autograph from you. Especially since you are on your way to stardom and she is still doing community theater," Finn pointed out.

"You two are living together now," Quinn said huffily.

"Yeah,"

"Well you are a good boyfriend and I bet she didn't want to be too far from you," Quinn smiled. Finn kissed Quinn's cheek, unintentionally melting her heart.

"It was great to see you," Finn said.

"You too," Quinn muttered. Finn started to leave.

"Oh, and by the way? I'm not Rachel's boyfriend," Finn said.

"What?" Quinn asked, a little hopefully.

"I'm her _fiancée_," Finn explained before leaving.

Quinn felt like she had been_ slapped in the face_.


	3. Envy is Poison

Opening night and Quinn couldn't help but hear the increase of applause as she took her bow. The cast party was at Rich's house. Quinn was wearing a form fitting scarlet dress. Her hair was curled like an angel's. Rich came outside to greet her.

"Quinn, darling you look amazing," Rich said and kissed her cheek. Quinn rolled her eyes, she knew that he wanted her but he was laying the charm on pretty thick.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered

"Shall we make your big entrance?" Rich asked.

"I don't want to take the spotlight away from Beth," Quinn said.

"She'll have the child spotlight, but we need an adult spotlight," Rich pointed out.

"I invited some of your friends," Rich added.

"Who?" Quinn asked. Rich nodded in the direction of Finn and Rachel, who both looked amazing. They walked inside without noticing Quinn.

"I hate her," Quinn murmured. Rich looked pained at this and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Let's go in," Rich said. Quinn nodded. Rich walked in and held the door open for her.

The gasps of admiration were undeniable as she walked in. Then again, the sneer on Rachel's lips was just as obvious.

"Quinn! You made it!" Beth said happily.

"Can you sing for us?" Allison (who played Molly in the musical) asked. Quinn laughed and hugged them.

"Maybe later. Beth and I may have to duet," Quinn smiled.

"Quinn, care for a drink?" Marc (who played Oliver Warbucks in the musical) asked. Quinn shook her head and her curls bounced.

Quinn made her way over to Finn and Rachel.

"What are you guys doing, this is a cast party?" Quinn asked gently, even though she knew the answer. Finn smiled.

"Rich invited us. Let me get you a soda," Finn offered and disappeared.

"How's that Broadway career going?" Quinn laughed. She'd feel bad about being so mean, but this was payback for what Rachel had done senior year.

"Still sore about the stairway accident, I see," Rachel said boredly.

"You pushed me down those stairs! And this isn't about that. This is about spiking Finn's drink so he cheated on me and about trying to sabotage my audition for The Sound Of Music. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be so sore because here I am in NYC as a grand old theater star and you still lived in Lima until last year…when I helped move Finn out and then you moved in with him," Quinn said viciously. Rachel was shaking with envy and anger at this point but Rich came over and steered Quinn away.

"I think we should sing to our opening success," Rich said.

"Quinn, please do the honors," Rich added.

_In the heart of little old New York,_

_You'll find a thoroughfare._

_It's the part of little old New York_

_That runs into Times Square._

_A crazy quilt that 'Wall Street Jack' built,_

_If you've got a little time to spare,_

_I want to take you there._

_Come and meet those dancing feet,_

_On the avenue I'm taking you to..._

_Come and meet those dancing feet,_

_On the avenue I'm taking you to,_

_Forty-Second Street._

_Hear the beat of dancing feet,_

_It's the song I love the melody of,_

_Forty-Second Street._

_Little 'nifties' from the Fifties,_

_Innocent and sweet;_

_Sexy ladies from the Eighties,_

_Who are indiscreet._

_They're side by side; they're glorified_

_Where the underworld can meet the elite,_

_Forty-Second Street._

Quinn stopped singing as the music came to a halt, she didn't want to sing the whole thing. The cast burst into applause. Finn was beaming and Rachel was well, trembling with envy. Quinn stared at Beth longingly. The poor little thirteen-year-old orphan. Quinn had learned that Allison was also an orphan. They had been staying with Rich for the duration of the play. The girls who played the orphans all went into singing 'It's a Hard-Knock Life'. Finn went to the bathroom and Quinn went over to Rachel.

"Just tell the truth for once: if you had the choice, would you have my career?" Quinn asked. Rachel glared at Quinn.

"Yes, I would. I do believe I have had more training than you," Rachel said menacingly. Quinn laughed.

"Rachel, I think I have more talent than you…considering that I have the career and you don't," Quinn hissed. Guilt at her heart, she had no right to be _this_ mean.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said and then walked away.

Quinn watched everyone around her.

She started to cry when she saw Finn kiss Rachel. She cried harder when she saw Beth.

She may have had the career, but she didn't have Finn or Beth.


	4. You Won't be An Orphan for Long

"Beth, can we talk?" Quinn asked. Beth looked at Quinn happily.

"I'm still in my Annie costume and you are still dressed as Grace," Beth pointed out.

"Please?" Quinn asked. Beth nodded and Quinn led Beth back into her dressing room.

"Beth, I know this is hard for you. But this is just as hard for me," Quinn murmured.

"What?"

"I'm your mother," Quinn stammered. Beth laughed.

"My mother died twelve years ago," Beth said.

"No, your adoptive mother died. Your name is Beth Drizzle Corcoran. Beth was the name my boyfriend chose and Drizzle was the name that the love of my life chose. And Corcoran is the last name of the woman that adopted you. Her name was Shelby Corcoran," Quinn said.

"I-I" Beth paused. Quinn turned her to the mirror.

"Look at us," Quinn said. Even in their 1930's get up and with Beth's hair died red…they looked like mother and daughter.

"_Oh my god_," Beth gasped.

"I know,"

"Why did you give me up?" Beth asked after a long period of silence. Tears fell from both of them.

"I was sixteen. I couldn't raise you in a good life. Shelby had a good life. She moved out of state with you though. I was living in Ohio and Shelby moved to NYC. I had no idea that she died. I am so sorry," Quinn cried.

"Can you forgive me?" Quinn asked. Beth looked at her for the first time since she figured it out.

"Yes. I can," Beth sobbed. Quinn laughed and smiled.

"Do you want to come live with me, like a mother-daughter pair?" Quinn asked.

"You mean, like, not an orphan anymore?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Exactly like that," Quinn smiled. Little seven-year-old Allison came in and looked at the crying girls.

"Beth? Quinn? Why are you crying?" Allison asked.

"Allison? Quinn is my mom. And I'm going to live with her," Beth said gently. Allison tried to look happy but the dark haired little girl started crying and left the room.

"I think she's sad because she's the only orphan in the production now. I better go talk to her," Beth said. Quinn was staring at the spot where Allison had stood.

"Don't try to comfort her. I want to adopt her. If you don't mind," Quinn murmured. Beth looked at Quinn.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Quinn smiled.

"That would be amazing, and so generous of you," Beth said.

"Go get her," Quinn nodded.

Minutes later Beth came in, carrying Allison on her shoulders.

"You want to adopt me?" Allison asked eagerly. Quinn took the little girl on her lap and smiled.

"Yes, I do," Quinn said.

Quinn felt part of the hole in her heart fill up. She had her daughter and a new daughter now. She was slowly repairing the life she craved.


	5. Mommy Loves Him

Quinn was walking in the city with Allison and Beth. It was winter and they were in nice winter coats and hats.

"Mommy look! It's snowing!" Allison said in excitement and twirled around, getting snow on her eyelashes. Quinn laughed. Beth smiled.

"I love NYC," Beth murmured. Quinn smiled at Beth.

"I know you do," Quinn's voice was loving. Allison yawned. Quinn picked her up.

"Let's go home, Allison is about to fall asleep," Quinn laughed. Beth smiled at the seven-year-old.

Quinn decorated the Christmas tree in the pent house that she lived in whenever she was working. She loved living in it and since she was working often, she was rarely in her home in upstate New York. Tomorrow they had another show of Annie to put on. Christmas was in two weeks and the production Holiday party would likely be at Quinn's house. Beth came out from her bedroom.

"What are you doing up so late?" Quinn asked gently. Beth smiled.

"I can't sleep," she admitted. Beth sat down next to Quinn. Quinn pulled a strand of Beth's hair back.

"We have a show tomorrow. I'll make you some tea," Quinn said.

Beth sat and drank her tea while she watched her mom put decorations on the Christmas tree.

"You girls did a wonderful job with the decorations, I'm just finishing up," Quinn explained. It had been one month since she had taken in Beth and Allison.

"Thank you…for telling me that you're my mom," Beth murmured. Quinn smiled.

"Beth, I love you so much, there was no option of not telling you," Quinn sighed.

"I love you too," Beth said. Quinn's smile grew. She hugged Beth.

"Now get to bed, we have a show to put on tomorrow," Quinn said. Beth nodded and went back to her bedroom. Quinn got up from the couch and went over to the floor-to-ceiling windows. She looked out at the bright, snow-covered city.

"Good night, NYC," Quinn whispered before going to bed.

At the Holiday party, Rich once again made the mistake of inviting Finn and Rachel. Finn came over to Quinn.

"Beth and Allison didn't arrive with Rich," Finn noted.

"That's because they live with me," Quinn said.

"You took them in?" Finn asked in surprise.

"Well Beth is my biological daughter and I love Allison just as much," Quinn said honestly. Rachel was eyeing the pent house. Quinn knew that Rachel had always dreamed of having a pent house in the city. Quinn resisted the urge to smile smugly.

"Care to dance?" Finn asked. Quinn was taken aback. She contemplated reminding Finn that Rachel, his fiancée, might not be to happy about it. Quinn smiled.

"I'd love to dance," she said with a smirk as Finn gently wrapped one arm around her waist. They started to dance, and Quinn found that Finn had some new dancing tricks up his sleeves.

"Did you take dance lessons?" Quinn asked.

"A few ballroom, because my mom wanted me to dance with her at her wedding. She and Burt are a happy couple," Finn murmured. Quinn smiled, guessing by Rachel's expression, Finn hadn't shown Rachel his new moves.

"I'm glad that Rich invited you," Quinn said. Finn smiled.

"Thank you for helping me get out of Lima," Finn said graciously.

"My pleasure,"

The song ended and Rachel called Finn over. Quinn shared one last look with Finn before he went over to Rachel.

Allison ran over to Quinn and Quinn sat with her on the couch.

"Allison, you and Beth both look stunning," Quinn said. Allison beamed.

"Mommy, do you love him?" Allison asked.

"Do I love who?" Quinn asked in return. Allison pointed at Finn.

"Oh, honey, he is already in love," Quinn said. Allison frowned.

"But," Allison paused.

"But yes, mommy loves him," Quinn whispered under her breath.


	6. Pushing You

"Hey, Finn, thanks for stopping by," Quinn smiled and led Finn into the pent house. It was a beautiful thing to see Finn without Rachel hanging onto him.

"Oh no problem, thanks for letting me in unannounced," Finn answered.

"You know, I forgot to tell you but I think that I can get you a job. It's a Broadway job but you've just been doing television pilots and I thought that you might want something a little more consistent," Quinn offered as they sat on the couch. Quinn shuddered as Finn's knees bumped hers.

"That would be great, thanks. You know what's lucky? Rachel's dads can afford to pay for a pretty nice wedding actually. We are about to start planning and it just is so exciting," Finn said excitedly. Quinn's smiled to cover up her clenched teeth.

"Of _course_ it's exciting," she seethed. She stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen. Finn followed her.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Your life is perfect…shouldn't you be happy?" Finn asked. Quinn laughed humorlessly.

"My life isn't perfect. Before I took in Beth and Allison, my job was the only thing that made me happy. Now that I have them my life is a little bit better. But the man I love is freaking engaged to another woman. He is so blind that he can't see how I fawn over him," Quinn sighed.

"Puck's engaged?" Finn asked.

"No, not _Puck_, I do _not_ love Puck. I haven't seen him since senior year," Quinn smiled bitterly.

"Than who? Who would be stupid enough not to love you?" Finn asked. Quinn turned to him.

"You," she murmured. Finn's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I love you," Quinn whispered. Finn turned around and took one step out of the kitchen. Then he whirled around and was standing so close to her.

"Since when?" he asked.

"College graduation was when I realized it but Finn it was there all through high school," Quinn mumbled. Finn took a step even closer and Quinn kissed him. It was awful of her but she felt immense relief when Finn kissed back. Finn pulled away and turned to leave.

"Finn, I'm sorry," Quinn blurted as Finn left the pent house.

Quinn was in her dressing room after yet another wonderful performance when there was a knock on the door. Quinn put down her moist toilette and gently pulled Allison's hair out of its ponytail before answering the door. The cherubic face staring at her was undeniable.

"Kurt Hummel?" Quinn asked.

"Hey Quinn," Kurt replied. Quinn saw the faces behind Kurt.

"And Santana and Mercedes?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Surprise! Finn told us about how good you are and we just had to come. You were fabulous and so was the little girl that played Annie!" Kurt explained.

"I also liked the girl that played Molly. What were the two girls' names?" Santana asked.

"Allison and Beth," Quinn smiled. She brought Allison and Beth forward and the friends gushed over the girls. Quinn excused herself and she talked with the friends outside of the dressing room.

"What are they doing in your dressing room?" Mercedes asked.

"I adopted them," Quinn said.

"They were orphans? That's awful! You are such a saint for adopting them," Kurt murmured.

"Well I just adored them when working with them. And I kind of owed it to Beth considering her first adoptive mother died when Beth was so young," Quinn murmured.

"Poor girl, two moms dead," Santana said serenely.

"Oh her birth mom isn't dead. Beth is mine," Quinn admitted. The three friends stared at Quinn in shock.

"No wonder she looks so much like you! Well isn't that just serendipitous," Mercedes realized. Finn came backstage.

"I told you guys that she was amazing," Finn said and smirked at Quinn. She stared at him in awe. He still came to her show even after she kissed him!

"Finn," Quinn murmured. Rich came back too.

"Quinn, I didn't realize that you had so many friends coming! Well, you are so likeable," Rich said and hugged Quinn.

"Hey, Rich…nice to see you again," Finn said as a greeting, but it also got Rich to stop hugging Quinn. The friends and Rich departed, leaving Finn and Quinn alone.

"You came to the show for the third time," Quinn smiled.

"Well the show is too good to miss," Finn said, though he sounded a little uptight. He started down the stairs and Quinn chased after him, stopping to call down to him.

"Finn! Finn, please don't go!" Quinn called with tears in her eyes.

"I have to, Rachel is waiting for me," Finn said. Quinn sat on the stairs and cried for a while. She remembered that Beth and Allison were still in the dressing room and Quinn stood up and started to walk back. She wiped her tears away as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Hey girls," Quinn smiled. Allison ran over to her.

"Hey, can we go home now?" she asked. Quinn picked her up.

"Yes, we can." Quinn said. Beth looked at her mom.

"You okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Quinn replied.

"Really?" Beth asked skeptically. Quinn nodded, even though she felt weaker than ever.

Finn had walked back into her life and she might be pushing him out.


	7. Admitting It

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked Allison. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead; the poor thing was burning up.

"Awful," Allison admitted. Quinn pursed her lips.

"You're lucky that you aren't in the show anymore," Quinn said. Allison nodded. Quinn was the only one still in the show.

"I miss it, mom," Allison sniffled. Quinn kissed Allison's forehead.

"I know, sweetie," Quinn murmured and left so that Allison could sleep.

Finn was standing in the foyer. Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes got misty.

"You came back," she murmured.

"Yeah. I-I heard that Allison is sick," Finn said worriedly.

"She has the flu, but she's progressing and that's what matters," Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry that I ran out on you two months ago. I was kind of freaked out," Finn admitted.

"Well I kissed you," Quinn reminded him.

"Rache doesn't know I'm here. She really hates you because you have the life that she wants," Finn explained.

"Right, single, just having found her child and watching you get married to some annoying hypocritical psycho is the life she definitely wants," Quinn hissed and then recoiled with guilt.

"She thinks your life is more perfect than it is, true. But you are living her dream," Finn sighed.

"Maybe I have the initiative," Quinn mumbled.

"Initiative to do _what_? Quinn we need to get this out," he breathed. Quinn sat on the couch. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"We dated. We broke up when Beth wasn't yours. We got together and then Rachel got you drunk and you cheated and we broke up. _You_ dumped me after _you_ cheated on me. _I _couldn't let you go. And then I get you out of Lima just to learn that you are _engaged_ to that home wrecker? What do you expect me to say? To say that I'm over you when after all we've been through all I can say is that I'm hopelessly in love with you?" Quinn asked. Finn stared at her in stunned silence. Quinn's breathing was ragged.

"I betrayed your trust once. _Once_. But you even sided with Rachel when she pushed me down those stairs and that injury had me in crutches for a month. I was booted off of the cheerios _again_. I thought you were a good guy, Finn. But I forgot that you only play nice when things go your way," Quinn was shaking with hurt and rage at this point.

"Quinn," Finn started.

"I guess I sparked the feud I have with Rachel but I don't care right now, she may have strung you along but you could have at least gone to her in a way that didn't hurt quite so much," Quinn continued.

"Quinn," Finn tried again.

"This sounds so selfish but all I felt for weeks after we broke up was numbness. And then a wave of pain like I have never felt," Quinn's speech was stopped short by Finn planting his lips on hers.

"Quinn, I think I love you," Finn said when they had pulled apart. Quinn laughed. Quinn laughed and she cried tears of joy.

"You love me?" she asked. Finn took her hand.

"I love you enough to go home right this instant and break off my engagement to Rachel," Finn admitted. Quinn pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I know, and I'm a better man for knowing," Finn sighed happily.

"And you are okay with being a father figure to Beth and Allison?" Quinn asked.

"I already am," Finn smirked. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'll be back in an hour or two. I've got to tell Rachel, I won't cheat on her like I did with you," Finn explained and closed the door behind him, leaving Quinn still grinning like a lovesick idiot.


	8. Loving It, You, Us, We

"You love him, mom. That's all that matters," Beth said. Quin grinned at her daughter. She was styling Beth's hair.

"I've known Finn for a while. We dated thirteen years ago," Quinn murmured.

"Thirteen? Does that mean that he's my?" Beth paused and Quinn shook her head.

"No, I dated Finn when I was pregnant with you, but he isn't your father. He is the one who wanted to name you Drizzle so I used that for your middle name," Quinn explained. Beth nodded.

"I am so thankful for you finding me, I am so glad that I can have you as my mom," Beth smiled.

"I am so glad that I got to have you as a daughter," Quinn agreed and kissed Beth's cheek. Finn came into the apartment. He looked a little dazed.

"You okay?" Quinn asked Finn shrugged.

"She sang," Finn muttered. Quinn chuckled.

"You broke of the engagement and she sang to you?" Quinn asked.

"No…she sang _at_ me," Finn smirked now.

"Will she be okay?" Quinn murmured. Finn shrugged.

"She'll get over it. She was being overly-dramatic, as usual. Maybe she can meet someone as theatrical as her," Finn sighed. Quinn hugged him.

"Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Yes?" Quinn replied. Finn slipped out of her grasp. Allison came out of her bedroom.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" Finn asked. Quinn's eyes got misty. She looked at her daughters, who both nodded.

"Yes, yes, _yes_," Quinn sighed and collapsed into Finn's arms. Finn tangled his hand in her hair.

"You know what today is?" Finn asked. Quinn frowned.

"No"

"It's the anniversary of the day we met in preschool and the anniversary of the day we started dating in junior year," Finn reminded her.

"You_ remembered_?" she asked in shock.

"Things with you…stick to me," Finn admitted. Quinn laughed.

"You smooth-talker," Quinn teased and kissed him. Beth and Allison ran over and Finn put his arms around them.

Quinn's last shattered puzzle piece came together and her life was _whole_ again, not perfect, since no life is. But she guessed that this was pretty damn close.


End file.
